Fluttering Wings
by KarenaWilliams
Summary: A collection of drabbles for hopefully every character in the entire series. [Many pairings]
1. Sae Kurosawa

** Sae Kurosawa **

"YAE," Sae called after her twin, tripping, stumbling, nearly falling along after her sister. "No, please, wait!!"

Yae's back was turned towards her sister, as she continued to work towards the freedom she had always wanted. Itsuki had given up his own freedom, possibly his own life, in order to get them to have this. She wasn't going to wait when she knew Sae could easily catch up later. She could still hear her sister behind her, still hear her yelling for her.

"Just a little more, Sae!" she called back, not daring to look back. Itsuki had said not to look back, so she wouldn't. He wouldn't tell her something that wasn't being said for a reason. She would listen and she would obey. For her freedom, Sae's freedom, _their_ freedom. She continued to run, not even stumbling over her long white kimono.

Sae was panting, her lungs filled to the bursting point as she tried to keep up with her twin. "Please," she sobbed quietly, pushing herself onwards. She had to keep going, without Yae…

She heard shouts from behind, causing Sae's eyes to widen in fear. The villagers knew, they knew that the twins were heading towards the exit. Sae's bad leg throbbed horribly as she ran, telling her she couldn't increase her pace anymore. She sobbed some more as she ran, Yae getting further and further away. Sae's hand reached out, as if to grasp her sister, but she was too far away. "Yae," she whispered pathetically, pushing herself to run faster, but knowing she was well past her limit.

Her foot suddenly stepped on a rock wrong, causing her ankle to slide to the side, a horrible, painful feeling fluttering up from her ankle. She yelled out, calling for Yae, but it was too late. She fell down the side, tumbling and not being able to stop. She fell, head over heels, again and again, until she came to rest at the bottom of the hill. Her head was placed in between her hands, her vision going in and out of focus. "Yae…"

Then there were villagers surrounding her, with Yae nowhere to be seen. "Yae?" she called out, glancing around wildly for her sister. "Yae?! Where's Yae?!"

"I can't believe she would leave her own twin—"

Sae's eyes widened in horror. No, Yae couldn't be gone. She couldn't have—!

Sae was seated on a rock, her eyes emotionless as she stared off into the distance. Yae must be hiding somewhere, waiting for the chance to get Sae away from them again. But they shouldn't have run away, Sae realized now. They should've stayed and went through with the ritual. They could be together forever that way…

"Father," she suddenly spoke up, looking up and into his cold eyes. "Please, let me see Itsuki before anything happens."

Ryokan stared down at his daughter, for the first time in his life feeling pity. The poor girl had been left alone, without Yae to help her any longer. He nodded his head, instructing two youths to go with her. They walked silently towards the storage house Itsuki had been placed it, one boy unlocking it and the other two pulling the doors open. Sae rushed in, tears starting to spill out of her eyes. "Itsuki, it's horri—" she trailed off, hearing the creaking of the rope. Her eyes darted around, not noticing Itsuki…at first.

Then she saw the feet, barely in her vision, swinging back and forth. Her eyes slowly went upwards, dark brown widening in horror and sorrow. Itsuki, a peaceful smile on his face, was hung from the rafters above his cell. His body swayed back and forth, the creaking of the rope finally reaching Sae's ears.

**Creak.**

Sae felt something within her snap, as her eyes went emotionless, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

**Creak.**

She allowed the boys to lead her back, her eyes still emotionless. Yae would come back for her…

**Creak.**

She was positive… 


	2. Yoshino Takigawa

** Yoshino Takigawa **

It was warm, her mind whispered to her as a silly smile dawned on her lips. She glanced over at Naoya, wondering if he felt the same about her hand. They were holding each other's hands, smiling as they waited to board their plane. "Naoya…?" Yoshino spoke softly, slowly, hesitant to speak her wonderful thoughts aloud. As if by voicing the happiness she felt in her heart, she would break the feeling? Just like that, it would be gone, never to come back again…

"Yes?" he asked, his kind eyes turning towards her. She smiled and he reached forward, pushing a strand of her long brown hair away from her eyes. He had always told her he loved her hair. It was so pretty, hanging there around her face, to about her chest region. She had always wanted to have it to her hips but, because he liked it that way, she had kept it in that style. He also liked her eyes, he had told her once. They were pretty and glittered in however much light there was in the room. She had once told him she had always wanted pretty green eyes, like so many American girls seemed to have, but he would just reassure her that her eyes were ten times prettier than green.

"…Never mind," she murmured, her eyes flittering away from his own. She went back to watching the people ahead of them, slowly moving towards the plane. They would be on the plane soon, boarding onto it and going to meet Naoya's parents. Her own family were a little way behind her, also boarding the plane. The marriage was supposed to happen soon. A little over two weeks and they would be married, together forever. Yoshino couldn't wait.

She had always wondered what it would feel like, to be married to Naoya forever. She'd find out soon enough, her mind said excitedly. They boarded the plane soon after that, taking their seats and waiting patiently for when it would take off. Naoya was directly beside her, her family a few aisles back. His hand came to rest atop hers, as they both shared the same armrest in the middle. Yoshino smiled.

It was the simple things that made her smile with him, the simple things that made her heart sing and her blood rush happily in her veins. The plane had been in the air three hours before Yoshino realized something was wrong. People up towards the cockpit were rushing around, speaking hurriedly and glancing worriedly towards the passengers. No one had seemed to notice their weird behavior, except Yoshino, who turned to Naoya.

"Something's happening," she said worriedly, glancing as a stewardess moved to take a microphone. She began speaking into it, to the passengers who were all starting to realize something bad was happening.

"Ladies and gentleman, please remain seated and calm," the woman said, worriedly tugging on a strand of dark blonde hair. "I'm afraid we're having some—"

Before she could finish the plane jerked, plummeting downwards for a few moments before jerking again and continuing onwards. People had screamed, children were crying, Yoshino was clutching so tightly to Naoya that she might've been smothering him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his chest, as she pressed her eyes firmly closed. Oh please no, she thought to herself, starting to feel the tears prick. She only had two more weeks to wait before she would've been married. TWO MORE WEEKS!

Naoya slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her out of her seat and into his own. The plane was jerking harshly now, the crying and screaming growing louder. He was oddly silent and calm. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into her soft hair, inhaling her scent. "Yoshino…" he breathed and she glanced fearfully into his dark eyes, wondering what he was going to say to her.Was he going to be mad, because she had insisted on taking this later flight instead of the one he had originally booked?

She stared into his eyes, sensing the love coming from him. "No matter what happens," he said slowly, his eyes trying to communicate with her soul. "No matter how twisted my soul becomes in death, even if I should start blaming and hating you, it's not your fault. I love you."

That was when the plane seemed to give out, plummeting towards the ground. "Naoya!" she cried, as she caught a glimpse of the ground from a window. She stared as it started coming faster, faster, faster, and then pressed her eyes tightly closed. _Naoya…I love you too…forever…let us die, **together**…_

Harsh, white light hit her eyelids and Yoshino groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She was in a plain white room, with light filtering in through white curtains that ruffled in the wind. She stared at them, suddenly recalling the plane and everything else. The screaming, the brief flash of white light as she lay in Naoya's lap, and then the darkness. Her eyes darted around, as she pushed herself quickly up in bed. "Naoya?!" she called, worried, scared, angry that he might not be here. A nurse appeared, looking worried.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but…"

"Where's my fiancé? Where's Naoya?!"

"You were the only one…"

"No," Yoshino breathed, glaring at the nurse. "No, you can't tell me that…"

"He die—"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T! HE JUST CAN'T!!!" Suddenly there were doctors around Yoshino, a needle being inserted into her IV and liquid oozing into her arm. She felt the coolness seep into her body, taking over and calming her. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, as she stared up at the ceiling. Then they were around her. Her family and Naoya, standing around her bed and staring down blankly at her. She reached her hand out for Naoya, a smile flitting onto her lips. But he looked angry, with sadness hidden in his eyes as if he couldn't control what he was doing.

"Naoya," she breathed, trying to take his hand. He glared down at her and they began speaking to her, their voices low, harsh, hatred filled. She squirmed, as the drug started to take effect. Her eyes slowly closed, as she heard their voices filling her ears, taking over her mind. "It's not my fault that I'm the only one who survived…"


	3. Chitose Tachibana

** Chitose Tachibana **

A startled, horrified gasp was ripped from her pale body, as she stumbled backwards. The woman walking slowly towards her didn't seem to care, nor notice her. She was laughing manically as servants ran away from her, all of them in a terrified rush to escape. Chitose stumbled backwards some more, her vision wavering more as she got farther away from the woman. If she had stepped closer, her vision would've cleared enough to see the blood running down Sae Kurosawa's once pristine white kimono. But, however, Chitose continued to stumble backwards, away from the now insane older woman.

Her back crashed into the wall behind her, a door leading into a closet on one side. With one last fearful glance in the direction she had last seen the evil Sae, she stumbled forward and opened the door, flinging herself into the closet. She crumpled onto the ground, scurrying around on her hands and knees, slamming the door shut. She didn't pay attention to the screaming in the hallway, nor the thumping sounds when people's bodies fell. She just curled up into a fetal position, wrapped her arms around her knees, and cried softly in fear.

She suddenly fell silent, listening as padding feet drew closer to the door she lay beyond. She heard the door start turning, as someone attempted to get in. Her breathing stalled, her body tensing. She turned and glanced around, hoping there was another place she could hide in or at. She spotted a small chest, scrambling over to it. She opened it up and slid in, closing it back over herself just as the door gave way and opened. She remained in that chest, holding it down from the inside, as footsteps entered the closet.

Someone drew closer to the chest, a jerking motion pulling on the top of the chest. Chitose held firm, however, and did not allow it to be opened. She listened intently as the padding sounds drew away, the closet door closing after the person who left. Still Chitose didn't leave, just listening intently. She didn't hear any footsteps drawing away from the room, telling her that the person was trying to trick her.

"_Sae…" _she cried out in her mind, as tears slowly leaked out of her eyes and down her delicately white colored cheeks. _"Why are you doing this?!"_

Footsteps retraced their steps back to the chest, as it was, again, attempted to be opened. Chitose held even more firmly, telling herself she wouldn't be killed like everyone else. Again and again the top of the chest was jerked on and, again and again, Chitose refused to allow it to give way. Finally Sae moved away, her now creepy sounding voice whispering something about how someone must have locked it shut with something. She would have to find the key later…

Chitose sighed in relief as she heard Sae move away, heard her leave far off down the hall. She remained in her hiding spot, however, refusing to get out just yet. What if it was another trick? She listened hard for any sign it was, not hearing anything for the longest time. At last she pushed the top of the chest open, peeking out and curling her fingers over the edge, hefting her small body out. It was just big enough to fit her, luckily, so it was a good hiding place. She'd have to remember this for later, after everything was settled and Sae caught.

She slowly opened the closet door, her head peeking out into the hall. She had to restrain her gasp when she saw all the dead bodies, all the blood and blankly staring eyes that hadn't closed, even in death. She hurried back into her closet, shutting the door and keeping it closed. She couldn't go out there, not with all those dead bodies! She seated herself atop the chest, wondering when Itsuki would come get her. She blinked, smiling happily when she remembered what her brother had told her.

She glanced down at her wrist, at the dark ribbon with the silver bell on it that Itsuki had told her to ring if anything ended up happening. She began to shake her wrist, listening to the light tinkling sound that filled the room and echoed out in the hallway. She couldn't go out there in fear of Sae and all those dead bodies but, however, she could wait here for Itsuki to come get here. And he would come get her…

He had promised, after all…


	4. Kaname Kuze

** Kaname Kuze/Otozuki **

The stair creaked, causing the tall man to flinch. He mustn't be heard. If he was to meet with Reika…

"Hurry, come on!" Amane's voice floated back to him, as he glanced up the stairs and into her worried, dark eyes. She was waving for him to follow, her red hakama pants a beacon in the neardarkness. He nodded his head, continuing on his way to the Chamber of Thorns. His long kimono nearly made him trip and fall back down the stairs, his gasp ringing down the stairwell around him.

He was being much too loud, his mind admonished him. Amane had disappeared around a corner, causing him to hurry even more. She was holding a small door open, one that lead out onto the roof of the library. She motioned for him to hurry again, her eyes darting around the room to make sure no one was following them. Kaname took a step out, glancing around and realizing what she wanted him to do. She walked to the very edge of the roof before stopping, turning around and quickly giving him the rest of the directions. "You have to be careful, though…" she said slowly, her eyes showing her worry. "If you're caught…"

"I won't be," Kaname said with such conviction that Amane believed him. "Why did you help me?"

Amane stared up at him silently, as if willing him to realize. She was his little half-sister, she wanted him to know that was part of the reason she had helped him to get to Reika. But, the truth was, that wasn't the only reason. Reika deserved to be happy before she was put to sleep forever, before she wasn't allowed to live any longer. Amane watched as he waited for her answer before she sighed and forced a soft smile to her lips.

"I want Reika to be happy…" she murmured and turned, heading back towards the door into the library. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing that he had turned away and was now looking out at the other roof. "Goodbye…big brother…" And then the young child was gone, shutting herself back into the library and hiding behind her sliding screen once more.

Kaname didn't hear Amane, taking a few steps back and then taking a running leap to the other rooftop. He landed hard, stumbling and falling down to one knee. He slid slightly to the side, and his heart froze for a moment. He scrambled to his feet, walking forward quickly so that he wouldn't have to think about falling from this height. The young man didn't glance down when he heard voices from far off, just kept walking. He found a small doorway and entered, glancing around and furrowing his eyebrows. He walked over to a ladder he spotted, heading down that and into a large room.

He walked forward slowly, realizing that there was a mirror right in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows before turning, heading around a net and towards a door in the back. He opened the door slowly, glancing down stairs right in front of him and into the darkness beyond. Reika was somewhere down there…somewhere deep in that darkness that seemed to have always frightened her so much. He could almost hear her soft voice calling for him, begging him to come see her. He smiled and walked forward, heading down the stairs. I'm coming, his mind called to Reika, but knowing she would never hear him. I'm coming…

The darkness cloyed at his heart, trying to convince him to turn around and leave. He still had time; he still had enough time left to escape. But he couldn't just leave without bidding Reika goodbye. He walked slowly down stairs until he reached the ground, standing a little off to the side from a large door. He rushed forward and pushed it open, refusing to spot the mark behind him where blood was just beginning to dry.

He ran forward, stumbling and nearly falling into the beaten path that lead to the door, the door into the Chamber of Thorns. He pushed that large door open, cringing when it creaked and made a resounding slam when it opened completely. He walked forward slowly, his eyes glancing around. The candle he held in his hands glowed brightly in this dank darkness, causing him to squint his eyes in hopes of seeing out into the dark depths in front of him. He walked forward slowly before stopping completely, his eyes coming to rest on Reika.

He rushed towards her, speaking softly, smiling softly at her. Her dark eyes went up to his face, suddenly having feeling come back to them. She was happy, oh so happy, to finally see him again—

But that was short lived. Kaname felt something horrible, painful, collide with the back of his head and spine. He fell forward, his eyes staring forward at Reika, his mind feeling horrified. He was dying and going to have to lay here in front of Reika…

His eyes, slowly losing their light, stared into her own horrified ones. He could see she was staring into his without consent, her eyes unable to close. The womanwho had hit him grumbled something anger filled, moving away. Kaname continued to stare as his life left him, continued to feel horrible about dying in front of her.

I'm sorry…Reika… was the last thing on his mind, as he slowly lost the battle for his life. His eyes remained open, staring blankly into the tattooed priestess's, as she slowly lost what little sanity and life she had left…


End file.
